Evolution
by RiverStorm16
Summary: The Achievement Hunter crew is trapped in Minecraft! Michael, Gavin, Geoff, Ray, Ryan, and Jack must work together to find a way out but there is evil lurking in the dark with a sinister plan to take over the world (what else is new)
1. Chapter 1

**So seeing all the stories on Fanfiction I noticed they were all pretty much Michael and Gavin and as much as I love Mavin I thought adding a little diversity would be good. This story involves all of the AH boys. Also I would like to thank ViperiumPrime for helping me with the story. Though I was the one to think of the story she helped me bring it to life. So enjoy, and please review to let me know how I'm doing with each of the guys, I want to keep them true as can be. So without further ado here is Evolution.**

**Chapter One**

"What do you mean we can't leave?!"

"I mean we can't leave! The damn game won't let us!" Geoff replied, pushing the exit button again, only to have an angry red error sign flash at them.

"Are you sure you're doing it right?" Jack asked, coming to stand beside their boss.

"I'm pretty sure the big red exit button is what you push to fucking exit the game!" Geoff snapped back.

"Geoff, calm down, we just wanted to make sure," Ray said.

"Well, it's hard to calm down when we've just found out we might be trapped here for who the hell knows how long," Geoff defended.

"I knew we shouldn't have used those helmets" Gavin said, slight fear in his normally jovial voice, "I bloody told you I felt something bad about those helmets!"

Everyone started to talk among themselves; voicing fears, pointing fingers, shouting insults. The day had started normally for the Achievement Hunter boys, how had it gone so wrong?

_Just that morning Burnie had come to their office bearing new toys._

"_All the gamer companies and major YouTube gamers are getting these before they go out on sale to the public," their boss had explained._

"_So it's like in Avatar where we can be characters and do shit?" Michael asked._

"_Exactly dipshit, do whatever game you want fuckers." Burnie retorted._

_All of them had agreed, apart from Gavin, who was staring down at the helmet-like thing in Burnie's hand with a worried gaze, "I don't know, something seems a bit dodgy to me."_

"_Oh come on Gavin" Geoff said, slinging an arm across Gavin's shoulder, "it'll be fun. We can play a simple game like Minecraft to start out."_

If only they had trusted Gavin, they could have avoided this mess they were presently stuck in. Sure, it was a blast when they first got into the game, who wouldn't love being able to become a character in a videogame? The amazement was this took gaming to a whole new level, that was until they found out that they couldn't leave. The voices in the group were slowly rising in anger and the tension was quickly thickening between the normally laid back guys.

"Hey!" Geoff snapped, getting everyone's attention, "now I know you pricks are as worried about this as I am, but yelling at each other isn't going to solve a damn thing. We need to come up with a plan, seeing as we could be here for awhile."

"Can't we just die and respawn back in Achievement City?" Ryan asked.

"Do we respawn in this?" Ray questioned, "I mean if it's like the normal game we should, but I'm not sure it's the same now."

"Then what the fuck are we suppose to do?!" Michael demanded.

"Find shelter, hunt food, make beds" Geoff replied, "we'll need to split up to do that."

"I'm the quickest, I'll go find wool and food, also some torches if possible" Gavin said.

"Alright, but someone should go with you" Geoff advised.

"I'll go," Michael volunteered, going to stand beside his British buddy.

"Good, Ryan and I will get materials for a furnace and crafting table. The rest of you start making a cave for us to sleep in."

Everyone agreed and started their job, Michael and Gavin heading off into the forest together.

"Mother fucking Minecraft with its bullshit sheep shortage!" Michael yelled in frustration.

The two had been walking for what felt like hours without seeing anything besides trees and Michael was starting to get pissed.

"It's probably 'cause you scared them off with your bloody raging" Gavin replied calmly, munching on a cookie as they walked.

"You have cookies?!" Michael questioned, noticing Gavin eating, "you prick! I'm down already to half for food and you were stuffing fucking cookies in your mouth this whole time?!"

Michael couldn't help giving the Brit a slight whack with the dull end of his diamond sword, making Gavin's body turn red for a second like in the regular game.

"Ow!" Gavin whined, "you didn't have to bloody whack me, I'll give you a cookie."

Gavin took one from his creeper hoodie and tossed it at Michael who instantly devoured it as soon as it was in his hands. Finishing his cookie, and feeling a bit better, Michael looked up to see Gavin busy gathering sugar cane.

"What are you doing that for?" Michael asked as Gavin placed the plant in his pocket.

"Sugar cane will allow us to make paper, we're gonna need a map" Gavin replied simply, taking out another cookie to toss to Michael.

Suddenly Gavin felt something in his pocket vibrate and soft music started to play.

"Is that…" Michael started as Gavin took his phone from his pocket, seeing it was Geoff calling, "we get bars here?"

"Hello?" Gavin answered.

"Hey Gavin!" came Geoff's voice from the other end, "can you believe we get service here? I didn't even realize I had my phone 'til it fell out of my pocket."

"Yeah crazy" Gavin said as Michael came closer to listen.

"At least now we have a way to keep in contact, I was going to tell you that we're mining redstone and iron so we can make a map."

"Brilliant, I just got sugar cane for pages."

"Nice, we can make the map when you return, remember to make a trail so you can find your way back."

"Got it, thanks" with that Gavin hung up.

"So we get bars here, but we can't fucking leave the game?! What kind of bullshit is that?!" Michael shouted.

Gavin chuckled at his anger, "we don't have time to worry about it now. Come on."

Gavin headed off in a random direction and Michael, still fuming, followed. Another long search found the boys as empty handed as the first and Gavin worried they wouldn't get everything before nightfall. Just when he was about to give up he noticed something pink up ahead. Gavin instantly froze, putting out an arm to stop Michael as well.

"What the f…" Michael started, but Gavin quickly covered his mouth.

"Pig" Gavin said softly as he retrieved an arrow from his quiver, "stay here, I'll get it."

Michael watched as Gavin slowly moved forward, careful not to make a sound. Michael had known Gavin for a long time now, he'd shared things with Michael that no one else knew and he'd even seen Gavin at his very worse. But through all that Michael had never once seen this side of his friend.

The side that wasn't constantly joking, constantly being a complete idiot, grinning at you with that dorky smile. Michael couldn't find a hint of that now; it was like his best friend became a complete stranger. Where had this side been all this time? If Gavin could actually be serious and mature why did he always act like such a moron? Michael began to question how well he knew his friend as Gavin slowly pulled back the bowstring, taking his time to aim. The seriousness in the Brit's features seemed strange, unfamiliar, the concentration and determination showing strongly where his playfulness usually was. In a flash the arrow was released, sailing directly at the target, a terrified squeal rang out as proof.

A satisfied smile crossed Gavin's face as he went to retrieve the small pork chops, the remains of the animal. Gavin turned toward Michael, the goofy grin back on his face, much to Michael's disappointment. How had Gavin so easily switched back to his normal self? Or was the goofy part of him not even his actual normal self, but more a mask to hide his true nature?

"Well, we've got food" Gavin said happily as they continued to walk.

"Still haven't found a damn sheep" Michael pointed out.

Gavin suddenly got an idea. Without a word he scrambled up the nearest tree, getting to the top quickly and gazing around. It only took him a few seconds to spot his target.

"Sheep!" Gavin shouted, plopping down to the ground and taking off instantly, "come on!"


	2. Chapter 2

**So here is chapter two now. Just a note my OC appears in this chapter so when you see a strange name its just my character. Anyways, enjoy and please review if you have the time.**

**Chapter Two**

"Gavin wait!" Michael yelled as the Brit rushed off with amazing speed.

Michael was just about to take off as well when he tripped on a rock and fell, hard.

"Mother fucker that hurt!" Michael hissed as he got to his feet, trying to take off again, only to find his ankle wasn't going to allow it, "this is why I hate outdoors! This is why I hate videogames! Fucking son of a bitch!"

With a few more swears, alerting everything within miles that he was there, he slowly started walking, limping badly because of his new injury.

Meanwhile Gavin was gaining ground, closing in on the animal until he caught it. As the startled naked sheep rushed off Gavin stooped to pick up the white wool left behind, placing it in his hoodie. He turned to look for Michael, but realized that his friend was nowhere to be found.

Gavin began to panic; why didn't he ever make sure that Michael was following him? Gavin started walking in what he hoped was the way he'd come just as it started to rain.

"Oh brilliant" Gavin grumbled, pulling his hood up in an attempt to keep dry.

He continued to walk, shivering partly from the rain, partly in fear that he'd never find Michael. He should have heard the sudden footsteps behind him, he should have been able to sense something around him, but his current worry fogged his thoughts. Suddenly something pounced on him, digging claws into his back and snarling loudly right in his ear.

*****MC******MC******MC********

Niena sat on the hillside, gazing at the treetops as she bit into an apple. A small whine came from beside her and she looked down to see her wolf, Ashclaw, gazing up at her with big pleading eyes.

Niena smiled, "you hungry? Here you go"

Taking a piece of raw meat out she tossed it to her companion who devoured it quickly before looking up at his owner for more.

Niena laughed softly, "I'm sorry bud, I don't have anymore."

Suddenly there was a rustle ahead of them and a flash of bright green was seen through the dense leaves, making both of them instantly alert.

"Creeper" Niena said softly, whipping out her glowing enchanted bow and arrow, the arrow immediately bursting into flames.

Ashclaw was on his feet instantly, growling, but unmoving. Niena waited until it got closer before she clicked her tongue, a signal for her wolf to attack. Ashclaw sprinted off, teeth bared and snarling. Niena was quick to follow, getting to her wolf just as he reached the creature.

"OW!"

Niena paused in her movements… creepers don't say ow, they don't even make a sound.

"Teeth and claws. And teeth…and claws and bloody hell, get this thing off me!" the figure shouted as it wrestled with the wolf.

"Ashclaw!" Niena shouted, "Ashclaw stop, that's not a creeper."

Instantly the wolf froze, quickly climbing off the stranger and retreating to his owner's side. Niena once again raised her bow, aiming straight at the stranger.

"Who are you?" she questioned harshly as the figure sat up.

"Can't a bloke bloody have a second to recover" the person said, a British accent obvious within his voice.

"You're a stranger, I don't like strangers, now take off your hood so I can see your face"

The person grumbled and reached for his hood but took his hand away for a moment, gazing down at it, now bright red with fresh blood. Niena heard a slight gagging sound followed by a few coughs, seemed like the guy wasn't a fan of blood.

"If you're done, can you take off your hood now" Niena said after he finished.

Slowly the person reached for their hood again and let it fall. Niena quickly took in the messy light brown hair, the bright blue green eyes, the famous big nose and knew instantly who it was. Now normally Niena would have freaked seeing her favorite AH boy, but she was Hothien, the skillful huntress. She wasn't about to let go of her cool and calm Minecraft character to start acting like a squealing fangirl.

"Gavin Free" she said calmly, lowering her bow, "well you're obviously not a threat."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Gavin demanded as Niena placed her bow on her back.

"I've seen you game, you're not that good" she replied simply, taking out bandages from her pocket and slowly approaching him.

"What you doing?" Gavin asked, backing away a bit.

"Oh relax, I just wanted to bandage up your wounds so you won't get infected. Unless you'd rather just continue bleeding and gagging."

After a few moments of silence and debating Gavin slowly held out his bleeding arm.

"That's what I thought" she said, taking out medicine, "now hold still, this might sting a bit."

It was silent for a couple minutes, only interrupted by small hisses from Gavin as the medicine was applied to his wounds. As Niena was cleaning his cheek she could feel his eyes on her. Niena was tempted to meet those eyes, but knew if she did all her cool would probably vanish.

As the stranger was fixing Gavin's injuries he was able to get a better look at her. She was dressed in a kind of huntress outfit with colors that matched the forest. Her face had soft features, giving her a kind look. But her dark brown eyes were ablaze with a strong spirit. The more Gavin looked the more he realized how pretty she was, but there was so much mystery to her, a mystery that for some reason he was eager to solve.

"There, you're all done" she said at last, quickly glancing over him to make sure she did get everything.

Niena slowly started to rise again when she felt a hand on her wrist. She looked down to see Gavin gazing up at her, "please, what is your name?"

Before she could reply there was a loud rustle from beside them. In one swift move Niena had her bow drawn and pointed at the figure who just emerged.

"Oh sh-" came another familiar voice, their hands held up in surrender.

"Rage Quit" Niena said softly as she lowered her bow, "should have known you'd be around."

"Do I know you?" Michael asked in confusion.

Niena laughed softly, "no, but I know you."

Michael glanced over at Gavin, suddenly noticing his friend was hurt, "Gavin, what happened?"

"Nothing, just a mix up. This girl…wait, where'd she go?" Gavin said, gazing around for the mysterious girl, "she was here just a second ago."

Michael gazed around as well, unable to see anything, "whatever, we need to haul ass, its going to get dark soon."

Michael helped Gavin to his feet and started to walk off, his ankle still screaming in protest, but he hid the pain from his friend, or tried to.

"Michael, you're hurt" Gavin observed softly.

"It's nothing, a fucking rock just got in my way" Michael replied.

Without a word Gavin came over to Michael's bad side and brought his arm up so it was resting on his shoulders. Michael met his friend's eye, sending a silent thank you as they started off again.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do apologize for the wait in my update. College has started up again and that is going to be my main focus until it is done, but when I get some time like I have today I will be updating and editing. I would also like some reviews from the few people that are reading my story, nothing long just something to show that you like it (or hate it for that matter).**

**Chapter 3**

"So she was just a random person?" Ray asked once Gavin told the others what happened.

"I didn't even get her name" Gavin replied.

"What if she's the reason we can't leave? She's like a virus" Ryan said.

"You boys always this paranoid about strangers?" came a sudden voice and a figure dropped down in the center, making them jump in unison.

"This the girl you talking about?" Geoff asked and Gavin nodded.

"Alright we have our mystery girl, what do you want?" Ray questioned.

"I just thought you boys might need my help, seeing as I've been here longer and probably have figured out more" she replied simply.

"Wait, you've been following us?" Michael questioned, just realizing it, "what the fuck, you stalking us now?"

"Well I had to find you guys somehow" she replied with a smirk, resting her back against one of the cave walls, "and before any of you ask, no, I'm not a virus. I'm a game player just like you."

"Wait, if you're a gamer, then what are you doing here? I thought this was a private game" Jack said.

"Wow you guys haven't been here long if you haven't seen others. I have a lot to tell you then, if you want to hear it."

"We don't have time to hear anything, we're busy" Geoff replied.

"Hey I'm just trying to be helpful. I could leave you guys to figure it out" she snapped back.

"No, you'll have to excuse Geoff, he's just being a prick" Gavin replied, getting a rough nudge from his boss.

"Believe me I know, I'm a fan remember. Well since one of you is interested I'll tell what I know. I assume you've figured out you can't leave the game?"

"Why else would we be here?" Geoff replied.

Ignoring that comment she continued, "and I also assume you're using those game helmets? I am too, my guess is those helmets are causing this. Why? Not sure, but I've also figured out that all our private games are combined into one world."

"So that means…oh god, what about our city? People can just go and destroy it" Jack said in a worried tone.

The girl facepalmed, unbelieving of what she was hearing, "really? Really?! We could be trapped here, maybe forever, and you're concerned about your city?!"

"We worked hard on that city, I think we have the right to be" Geoff snapped.

She sighed, "I mean don't get me wrong, it defiantly is a cool city, I just think there are bigger priorities. But if you really want to find it I passed it not too long ago."

The guys all instantly brightened at that as Ryan spoke, "do you think you can take us to it?"

"Ashclaw can sniff it out easily" Niena said, motioning to her wolf, "but if I am to do this for you, you must let me join your group."

"Why would you wanna join us?" Jack inquired.

"Because, if we are ever going to get back to the real world we need as many people to help figure it out as possible."

"Give us a minute to talk about it" Geoff said.

The girl nodded and headed outside the cave, Ashclaw right on her heels. Once the guys were sure she was out of ear range they began to talk.

"So do we trust her?" Ray asked.

"She is a stranger, how do we know she won't try to pull something?" Ryan put in.

"Even if she did, what the hell does she have to gain?" Michael replied.

"Michael has a point, she doesn't have any reason to betray us. I think we should trust her, she's our best bet right now" Geoff reasoned.

"But we don't even know her name" Jack pointed out.

"I'll take care of that, are we all agreed then?" Geoff asked, one by one everyone nodded.

Together they all headed out of the cave to find their mystery girl lazily lounging on a low hanging tree branch. The sun was just starting to peek out through the leaves.

"So have you decided?" she asked, sitting up as they approached.

"We'll agree to let you join, on one condition. You haven't told us your name yet" Geoff said.

"Is that all? Well seeing as you're probably not a threat I suppose I can give you my real name. Niena-Thomsan, if you want the full name" Niena stated as she jumped off the branch, landing gracefully on the ground.

"Alright then Niena, lead the way" Geoff said.

Niena looked down to Ashclaw, "you know what to do."

Ashclaw immediately went over to the group of guys and started sniffing.

"What's he doin?" Gavin asked nervously.

"Relax, he just needs to get your scent so he can find the city" Niena replied just as the wolf finished and started to track, "don't run Ashclaw, Rage Quit is still injured."

"You know my name is Michael-" Michael started as he put his arm on Geoff's offered shoulders.

"Jones, I know. I just like calling you Rage Quit" Niena replied with a smirk as she turned back around to her wolf.

Sometime later it began to grow dark and everyone was worried they might not make it back to the city.

"Guys calm down, you see that big thing in the distance?" Niena asked, pointing to a giant grey mass up ahead.

"Geoff's house!" they all shouted in excitement.

The group's pace quickened after that, happy they had finally found their city. By the time they reached the city the sun had nearly vanished. Once there Michael noticed something was wrong. How? By turning towards his house and seeing some of it was missing, a big chunk of it in fact.

"What the fuck?!" Michael yelled in outrage, "who the f—"

Michael stopped when he noticed a person around the side of his house. The kid looked to be about 15, but that didn't stop Michael from getting pissed.

"You little prick, what the fuck you'd do to my house!" Michael demanded, full on punching the kid in the face, sending him crashing to the ground.

"Michael stop!" Geoff yelled as he and a few others rushed over to the raging brunette who was still beating the crap out of the kid.

Suddenly the kid's entire body became white and vanished, leaving nothing behind.

"Oh god, what'd I do?" Michael questioned as he stared at the now empty ground.

"You idiot, you fucking killed him" Ray said.

"I-I didn't mean to…I just. Oh god what did I do" Michael whispered, still in shock.

Suddenly there was a click and when they looked up the boy was in Michael's house, completely unharmed.

"That son of a bitch, he slept in my bed too?!" Michael yelled, his shock completely gone.

"Well at least now we know we can respawn…wait Michael" Geoff called when Michael dashed off inside his house.

"Come here you bastard, I'll teach you to…" Michael started, but was cut off by a fist connecting with his face.

Michael hit the floor hard, making everyone behind him stop.

"Touch my brother again and you'll get more than one punch" hissed a voice from the figure hidden in the shadows.

Slowly the figure stepped into the torchlight. She was very tall and slender, skin as pale as a ghost. She wore a torn long sleeve purple shirt, skintight black pants with dark black boots and matching fingerless gloves with long red nails like claws. Her hair was cut short and as black as a moonless night with streaks of dark red. Her eyes were the most terrifying feature, colored as red as blood. Her mouth was formed in a snarl, sharp fangs bared.

"Christy stop!" Niena shouted, suddenly recognizing the vampire.

The other female paused in her death glare and looked up to the person that called her name. "Niena? Give me one good reason why I shouldn't beat the hell out of this…bear?" Christy questioned, noticing the hoodie.

"Because he's Rage Quit" Niena replied.

"Michael! My name is Michael dammit!" Michael snapped from his place on the floor.

"You shut up" Christy said, pointing to Michael before looking to Niena, "you explain."

"Basically Ashclaw tackled Gavin and I followed them to their camp. They were concerned about their stupid city so Ashclaw sniffed it out. Think you got the rest."

"Hey David and I didn't know who's city it was. We saw free materials, and decided to take 'em" Christy defended.

"Really? So you just happened to miss the giant Achievement Hunter logo in the middle of the city?" Ray questioned.

"It is a big logo. So big in fact, that one would have to stand literally on top of the world to see it" Christy said, pointing to Geoff's house.

"Ha ha yeah, it's hard to see! I totally understand. Now, if you could GET OFF OF ME…" Michael snapped, attempting to move Christy's foot off of his chest.

Christy considered this for a moment, finally deciding the threat had passed she removed her foot, not bothering to help Michael up.

"You're lucky you know Niena" she said darkly.

"Yes I feel so privileged" Michael huffed as he got to his feet, "it only took my fucking nose being broken for her to tell you to stop."

"Well I could have allowed her to keep pounding the crap out of you" Niena snapped back.

"Guys enough, look I'm sorry Michael was being an asshole, but this bitching isn't getting us anywhere" Geoff said, stepping between Michael and Christy.

"Geoff's right, we need to concentrate on getting out of here" Ryan agreed.

"Well, since you guys are friends of Niena's…tell you what, you name it, I'll get it for ya" Christy said.

"Excuse me?" Geoff asked, confused by her statement.

"Name anything you need now, and I'll have it in your hands by sunrise" Christy stated.

"You're just going to let this… Rage Quit, go, after what he did to me? He killed me sis!" David said, finally stepping out of the corner.

"That's cause you were destroying my house you little shit!" Michael snapped.

"Ahem" Christy coughed, cracking her knuckles at Michael before turning to David, "shut it. Do you know who these people are?"

David sighed and stuck his hands in his pockets. With a quick eye roll he softly muttered, "yeah…sorry."

"You should be!" Michael growled.

"Michael enough, the kid apologized. Let it go" Jack said.

"Offer stands. Take it or leave it, we've got better things to do than help you" Christy said.

"If I were you guys I'd take it, this girl is amazing fast" Niena said, glancing at the group.

"Alright deal, but no more fighting. It just wastes time" Geoff finally agreed.

"Deal" Christy said, giving her brother a death glare.

David sighed, "deal."

**More OCs! I hope I won't be taking the focus away from the guys cause they are the center of my story. Anyways let me know what your thoughts are on my OCs.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok so I got some comments on my OC and I'm a little concerned that everyone is going to hate my story if I keep her in. She has an interesting secret in the second story if that interests anyone. But again let me know if the OC really doesn't work and just seems way out of place.**

**Chapter Four**

Figuring out the sleeping arrangements was chaos to say the least. Michael certainly wasn't going to let the siblings and Niena sleep in his house. After the deal was made he didn't hesitate to kick them out. Gavin didn't have any room in his house for them and neither did Ryan. So that left Jack, Ray and Geoff to figure out whose house they would stay in.

Jack kicked them out when David accidently set his house on fire. Ray decided to take them in next, but kicked them out when David stepped on the pressure plate that started the cake dispensers. So that left Geoff, who was smart enough to put up obsidian around the lever for the indoor pool, which thankfully David didn't have.

The next morning found the group in the center of the city, trying to figure out what to do.

"Thanks for the nice cake breakfast Ray" Niena said, taking another cake from the mountain outside his dirt house.

"Shut up" Ray snapped, "I was up all night clearing out that shit because of somebody." Ray sent a glare over in David's direction as the boy bit into his own cake.

"You should be grateful" David said in between bites, "thanks to me we all got a good breakfast."

Ray just grumbled as he bit into an apple instead.

"Ok, now that we stuffed our face with Ray's cake you losers ready to go?" Geoff asked as he got to his feet.

"Encouraging words as always Geoff" Jack said as he got to his feet as well.

"We're safe here. Why the hell would we leave?" David questioned, staying where he was.

"Do you wanna stay here forever?" Niena asked.

"Why not? We have shelter, plenty of food" David said, holding up his cake.

"David" Christy said as she got to her feet, "we're going."

"Yes sis" he grumbled as he allowed her to help him up.

"So where to Geoff?" Ryan asked once they were ready.

"Um…I don't know. Did you see anything unusual yesterday Niena?" Geoff asked, turning to her.

"Besides Rage Quit in a bear hoodie no, but if we are to figure out what's going on weird stuff is what we need to look for" Niena replied.

"Ok so then lets start looking" Jack said, heading off in a random direction.

As the group walked in silence Gavin took to batting at the leaves of every tree they passed.

"What are you doing?" Michael asked as Gavin whacked more leaves.

"Dunno, just bored" Gavin replied as he went for another branch.

But right as his hand made contact with the tree a small burst of white light appeared, blasting Gavin backwards. The group heard him hit the ground and spun around.

"Gavin, what happened?" Geoff asked as they reached him.

"I'm not sure" Gavin said as Michael knelt down to help him sit up, "I just reached for the branch and…bloody hell! The tree's gone all wonky!"

The group turned to see the once normal tree now completely transformed; the pixel blocks were distorted, colored a swirling black and ghostly purple with a faint glowing border around each block.

"Whoa, what the hell?!" Ray exclaimed.

"Fascinating" Niena said as she came closer to the tree.

She reached up and cautiously tapped one of the bocks, which instantly bounced her hand back.

"I think we found what we were looking for" David said.

"But what the hell is it?" Ryan asked.

"That's what we need to figure out" Niena said, turning back to the rest of the group, "so any ideas as to what it is?"

"Not a clue" Christy said, the others voicing words of agreement.

"It can't be from Minecraft, I mean unless there was an update just yesterday" Jack said.

"This could be something the helmets are doing" Geoff suggested.

"But what is it?" Ray asked.

Christy came to stand beside Niena, gently placing her hand on the strange object, but instead of letting it knock away her hand she forced it to stay in place. There was a sudden burst of white and a jet of light flashed over to a nearby tree, transforming it to match the one beside it.

"What the fuck?!" Michael exclaimed.

"Strange" Ryan said as he came to stand beside the two girls, "it looks like some sort of disease."

Michael gazed up at the strange block and suddenly saw a figure that looked like something out of a nightmare. He didn't get a good look at it though because it vanished just as soon as it had appeared.

"What the hell!" Michael exclaimed, getting the others to look where he was.

"What?" Gavin asked.

"I just saw a figure" Michael said, "didn't any of you see it?"

"What did it look like?" Geoff asked.

"You know, it was uh, black…" Michael started, struggling to remember.

"That's not racist" Ray said with a smirk.

"Shut the fuck up! But it was black and dark" Michael said.

"That's the same thing retard" Geoff replied.

"Whatever, it was creepy as shit is my point" Michael said.

"Sure you didn't see an Enderman?" David asked.

"This was defiantly not an Enderman. It was…well, I didn't really get a good look at it" Michael said, starting to wonder if it really was something else.

"Maybe your mind is just playing tricks on you. We have been out in the sun for a couple hours" Niena said.

"I'm not crazy!" Michael snapped.

"No one is saying you are, Michael, we're just saying it was probably an Enderman" Geoff said calmly.

"Yeah, I guess you're right" Michael finally agreed and that was the end of the subject.

**I noticed too someone was confused about why my OC could be in the game so I will explain again. When people used those helmets it somehow connected everyone up so all their separate games bled together. I figured that would be a few people other than the guys that wanted to play Minecraft first so that's where my OCs came in. Hope that made it clear.**


End file.
